This invention relates to a method for performing cancellations in an automatic ticket system.
Smart cards have many potential uses in business. One such use is as an xe2x80x9celectronic pursexe2x80x9d for storing a number of units of credit, which can then be used for purchasing goods or services. Another use is in customer loyalty schemes, to record bonus points earned by customers and to allow them to be redeemed.
Another use that has been proposed for a smart card is as an xe2x80x9celectronic ticketxe2x80x9d, for a series of events such as sports events. In this case, the card would be used to give a subscriber access to each event in the series, for example through an automatic turnstile. However, a problem with this is that, if the subscriber does not attend the event, perhaps due to unforeseen circumstances, there is currently no convenient way in which he or she can cancel the ticket for the event. As a result, there is no convenient way in which the empty seat would be used. Event organisers often do not like to have empty seats (even though they have been paid for), since they represent lost opportunities for associated revenue, such as from car parking, program sales, beer sales, and so on.
One solution to this problem that has been suggested is to allow ticket transfers through an Internet site. Using a smart card reader connected to the subscriber""s personal computer, the subscriber can effectively unload the ticket for a particular event on to the Internet site. The ticket therefore becomes available for resale or to be picked up by a nominated person at the box office. A problem with this, however, is that it requires a considerable amount of infrastructure: an Internet site, and personal computers with card readers attached.
The object of the invention is to provide a way of overcoming the problem of ticket cancellation, without the need for this amount of infrastructure.
According to the invention, a method for providing access to a series of events comprises:
a) issuing each of a number of subscribers with a token, each token having a unique identifying number, and each token permitting entry to each of the series of events;
b) allowing a subscriber to cancel the token in respect of a particular event by telephoning a cancellation office and verbally communicating the identifying number of the subscriber""s token;
c) at the cancellation office, entering the identifying number of the subscriber""s token into a stop list for the particular event; and
d) using the stop list to deny access to the event by use of any token on the stop list for that event.
The invention thus allows a subscriber simply to telephone the cancellation office, and request cancellation in respect of a particular event. The subscriber""s seat for the event can then be offered for resale, or transferred to a third party, with the knowledge that the subscriber cannot now use the token for this event.
Preferably, access to the event is controlled by means of an automatic turnstile, operated by the token, and the stop list is used to control the automatic turnstile to deny access to an event by use of any token on the stop list for that event.
One problem that could arise with this arrangement is that some person other than the subscriber might use this mechanism improperly, for example to get a seat at some popular event.
In a preferred form of the invention, the method includes:
a) issuing each subscriber with a hand-held reader device, into which a token can be inserted;
b) in the token, generating a sequence number, and then performing a predetermined operation on the sequence number, to generate an authentication code;
c) passing the sequence number and authentication code from the token to the reader device, and displaying the sequence number and authentication code on the reader device, whereby the user can communicate the sequence number and authentication code, as displayed on the reader device, to the cancellation office, verbally by telephone; and
d) at the cancellation office, applying the same predetermined operation to the sequence number, to generate a check code, and comparing the check code with the authentication code communicated by the subscriber.
It can be seen that, if the check code generated at the cancellation office matches the authentication code communicated by the subscriber, the cancellation office can be reasonably sure that the person requesting the cancellation is the actual token holder.
One embodiment of the invention will now be described by way of example with reference to the accompanying drawings.